Totchi Desuwa
Totchi was the first formal recruit into Team Parade. He considers himself the "First Disciple of Janman" and has learned some aspects of the Betting it All style, but he has more of an artistic, support-based skill set. This has led him to begin carving-out his own fighting style, an effort which has made him a more-capable member of the team. Biography Totchi is a musician with a magic guitar who’s constantly trying to improve his guitar skills. His ultimate dream is to create music beautiful enough to move even the hardest of hearts…to create the ultimate form of music! Since the Kabuki Kings arrived in Parade, Totchi has been constantly picked on by them. After seeing the Betting it All style in action, Totchi realized what he lacked, Janman had and decided to become his student. Now, Totchi practices the Betting it All style alongside his own unique fighting style. Personality '' Totchi is an artist. His love for music gives him much to strive for. However, he is very emotional which works for and against him depending on the situation. He can be extremely determined at one point where nothing can stop him but then the next second he could be a doormat, letting anyone step all over him! Totchi also falls in love easily with just about anyone he finds attractive which also adds fuel to the fire of his emotional rollercoaster life. In Combat As Team Parade's primary healer and support-giver, Totchi can refresh all his allies, restoring both hitpoints and B.A.A. points. He began fearful and conflicted, but has begun harnessing his own fighting style. Through it all, Totchi has been willing to fight when necessary; too willing, actually. He fares poorly against even common thugs, without help. However, his teammates would not survive many of their battles without Totchi's inspiration to keep fighting. Attacks When Totchi uses basic melee (the Fight command) any of the following things might happen: *'Amplify:' Instead of physically attacking, Totchi can play riffs inspired by his favorite anime shows, dealing small/medium damage to all targets. *'Mezzo Spear:' Totchi uses his guitar as a spear, slashing and stabbing the enemy. *'Desuwa Combo:' A stab with the guitar, then a front thrust kick. *... B.A.A.s *'Inner Light': A song that slightly increases the strength, dexterity, defense and evasion of the target. *'Forte Push': A powerful pushing technique that causes low to medium damage and has a small chance of pushing the enemy out for a few turns. *'Serene Melody:' Restores hitpoints and B.A.A. points to all allies. *'Staccato:' Totchi repeatedly stabs the target with the tip of his guitar, for medium piercing damage. *... Special B.A.A.s *'Forte Buster:' Totchi punches the target. (Upgrades from Forte Push) Team B.A.A.s *'Poker Pilfer': (Abica/Totchi) Ica and Totchi repeatedly stab the target, then Abi bashes the enemy with Mr. Peanut Butter, with a chance to steal loot. *'Frenzy:' (Steel/Totchi) Totchi and Steel build massive amounts of rage. All teammates gain bonuses to Attack Power and Special Attack Power. *'Pendulum:''' (Janman/Totchi) Totchi and Janman juggle a target with repeated fist strikes and shoves. *... Fan Art Category:Team Parade